Pretty Woman
by Velvet of Love
Summary: When millionaire wheeler-dealer Zuko enters into a business contract with Hollywood hooker Katara, he loses his heart in the bargain in this charming romantic deal. Can the poor prostitute and the rich capitalist live happily ever after? Please Review when you read.
1. Chapter 1

**So the wedding plans and all that have been discussed so I am free! I am currently working on Angels and Mortals with corrections, but I need more reviews before I continue that story, meanwhile I got inspiration… isn't Zutara the best! I am doing a modern day Zutara of "Dirty Dancing (1987) with Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey" and then without further adieu "Pretty Woman with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts" but these will be Zutara! But a little different story line, but like the movie ;) here it is, chapter 1 of "Pretty Woman."**

**Now of course it will have my own personal twists since the characters are different from each other but you will enjoy it! You know Zuko is more stubborn than Richard Gere while Katara is more determined and strong minded than Julia Roberts (character) so… yeah. Also I will be updating on Angels and Mortals soon, enjoy this story and please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since mom died when I was real young I was introduced into the real world; a cold and heartless place, when an opportunity was given you would take it, and that's exactly what I did. My friend and I whose name is Yue, went into the life of _entertainment_ at a fairly young age. Every time we would walk on the lower streets of Hollywood Boulevard, we would of course hear mocking sounds of men calling us 'sluts' and 'whores' which we were used to, but it still hurt. Yue and I finally arrived in our small dingy apartment, of which we share together, a simple and modest room. Two twin beds, a small kitchen, one bathroom, but most of posters of famous stars, and magazine posts of fashionable clothes, yes we have dreams of becoming successful fashion designers, wear our styles and what not. That night had been extremely low on business, but Yue had seemed to get a couple of customers. I was reading a magazine that night sitting up in my small warm bed; it was all about Azula Agni, the famous and rich daughter of former business mogul Ozai Agni.

"Don't tell me you're reading about the bitch again," a lovely white haired Yue growled, pulling off her skin tight pants, and changing into worn pajama shorts, walking to the small fridge, pulling out a pint of ice cream. Katara chuckled in response but admired "the bitch's" strong facial structure. She was every woman's dream after all. She put the book down and placed her hand on her necklace, a skinny silver chain, with a beautiful circular orb hanging from it. Without thinking she expressed her feelings.

"I miss my mother," she blurted honestly. She saw Yue's facial expression drop and she walked over to her weary friend.

"Kya was good people, you would have made her proud." Said Yue licking some ice cream from the large spoon.

"Make her proud?" Katara started with a shocked expression over her face, hurt and pain in her eyes, and even a hint of embarrassment. She faced her friend in the eyes, tears ready to fall, but she kept them in as long as she could.

"I'm a whore, a prostitute, how could I make her proud, by fucking everyone I see for money, I'm nothing!" Katara yelled. Now it was Yue's turn to look shocked, she shook her head actually hurt that Katara would think she added up to nothing.

"Listen to me and listen well," Yue began which earned an agitated moan from the blue eyed beauty across from her.

"Okay so you're a whore, a slut, whatever you wanna call it! But you found a way to make a life, no matter what the circumstances added up to, and you're amazing, you're not really a slut like me," Yue explained making sure the last part of her lecture had a bit of comic relief.

"You choose what men to sleep with, something I would never do, and you're independent and strong!" she added thus ending the pep talk. Katara only smiled at her friends words and began to look at the magazine once more.

"Thanks but I'm still not changing the way I feel at the moment." Katara explained.

"Aang's in town." Said a sing song voice. She looked at Yue with a continuing look on her face.

"He's one of your _clients_ and he pays you pretty good, all things considering you did date him in high school for a while, that counts for something." Yue teased. I felt like I was going to puke in that very spot, as I felt my stomach churn non stop. Me and Aang did date in high school for a while, and yes he was my client but that ended badly. Surprisingly he had gotten into a relationship with Azula the beauty in the magazine. He was famous after all. I hate all this talk about past relationships so I threw the magazine on the other end of the bed, and pulled the large bed covers over my head.

"Shut up," I said to a snickering Yue, and finally drifted into a slumber.

The sound of hoots and hollers were heard through the shattered apartment window, that's how it was on Hollywood Boulevard, prostitutes everywhere, each and which way, and pimps followed right behind them. I didn't need a pimp to feel protected I could handle myself. My brother always said I was _too _independent, but of course I was too stubborn to believe him. My brother Sokka is a successful stock broker in Beverly Hills, we haven't talked for five a total of five years since he thought I was busy hoarding his money; which wasn't true! I've decided to stay away from all amount of family that I had, and continue on with my life.

"Oh! That is sexy my friend!" Yue exclaimed coming from the bathroom. I chuckled at her enthusiasm scanning myself in the tattered but long mirror. I did look good for you're experienced prostitute. I thanked my friend for the positive comment as I zipped up my boots finally scanning my full bodied image, and was happy with it. I wore a white tee shirt that ended three inches above the belly button, and my famous skin tight black shorts, that luckily allowed me to hook on dark blue suspenders and last my black calf length boots with a three inch heel.

"Don't forget this!" Yue yelled throwing a black object in mid air which I caught successfully. My famous wig that was in a bob cut hairstyle, I quickly put bobby pins in my chocolate brown hair that held it in place, while I finally put the wig over my real hair.

"Thanks I'll see you later." I waved at my friend and exited our dingy apartment and into the streets. It was cold that night luckily I remembered my dark blue jacket with black accents that hit the thigh. I gave a small smile as I saw my famous client Aang White standing there, staring at me lust in his grey orbs. I walked up to him and folded my arms.

"I hear you're dating Azula Agni," I began leaning on his limo in the process. I saw Aang give a small smirk.

"Yeah it's for business affairs, different reasons. I thought you would be honored to see me." He joked. I kissed his lips quickly, without any emotion.

"Where should we do this at?" I questioned rubbing his silky tie.

"Anywhere let's just do this." He smirked. Katara grabbed his hand and led him into a bar in one of the stalls of the bathroom and they started to have sex, which was not the greatest in the world; on Aang's part. Katara was a pro after all and knew what she was doing, but right now she regretted it.

**Zuko**

"Yes, yes, I understand thank you very much!" Zuko yelled and slammed the phone on the receiver. I had just received news that the companies I had bought to help the companies financially, but my stupid sister had caused the other businesses to go bankrupt, and she took all their savings. I walked out of my office going through another hall corridor and finally entered my sister's "oasis," which she called it. He saw her chuckling sensually on the other line of the phone, wrapping the phone cord around her long and polished ruby red nails.

"Thank you for your call I'll see you later, I promise." She cooed and put the phone back on the hook.

"Zuzu what are you doing? Spying like a helpless komodo rhino." She accused standing from her seating position.

"I just found out something very interesting!" he mused.

"Oh?" she questioned while stretching her arms over her head, smiling wickedly.

"You totally cut Bumi Enterprise! We agreed we would help them with their business for five years not three! Five! Now their bankrupt!" I yelled feeling all the fire rush through my veins at this very moment. She was always so manipulative even as a small child, I think she's a spawn of the devil… literally! I walked closer to her desk close and plopped down in the chair. Ever since my father died I felt like it was my responsibility to handle everything, but of course my sister tried to beat me to it.

"Bumi is a useless old man he's going to die soon anyway I thought it was the perfect time to cut him in more ways than one, I actually have to deliver these forms to him right now Zuzu, now if you excuse me," she said and quickly stood with gracefulness. He saw an evil glare in her eyes as she gathered the reports, something was going on and he wanted to find out, now. He quickly snatched the papers from his sister and smiled.

"I'll take them!" he yelled and left the office, leaving a shocked Azula.

It was an hour when Zuko had delivered the papers to his former client. Bumi was a good man it was a shame his death would occur in two months. Right now Zuko just wanted to get home to his warm penthouse and ignore the outside world full of vicious and irrational human beings. I started to think more on life and it could be ended at any time, sadly. I wanted to have the regular and perfect life, and be known for myself not my money or cars, or that my dad was psycho business mogul and money hoarder, but _me_ Zuko Agni. I had broken up with my moody ex-fiancée Mai, due to her crave for money instead of a relationship, we ran a good two years but our relationship ended before after the first eight dates.

"Good evening Mr. Agni." A friendly voice called. My eyes were glued to the figure that was walking toward me in the night breeze. He noticed it was his assistant Jin Itsami, who also works a second shift at his uncle Iroh's tea shop a mile away.

"Nice to see you Jin, how are you doing?" he questioned the female. She smiled at him she had quit only three months ago, hoping to become a famous artist but for some reason preferred working with tea instead.

"I'm just fine Mr. Agni I'm moving to Ontario it should be a great start to open an art and tea shop down there, not to mention I do have family members down there." She explained to her former boss. "Anyway you should get home it's not good to be out here at this hour, good night." She said and finally walked into a brick building. I stood there for a moment and took thought to the idea. I got into my new and aggravating car; it had a total of four gas pedals and multiple gears. He only bought it because it looked classic and luxurious. Real reason Azula has one. He started at a slow drive taking his time only doing a mileage of ten, much to his embarrassment. He turned his vehicle to the left instead of going to the right, but he was so caught up into learning about his new car he took the wrong turn. I of course have to admit I wasn't watching where I was going but finally looked up around me as I stopped my fancy car on the side of the street. I swallowed nervously as I saw different women in revealing and short outfits prancing around with different men, some even injecting drugs into their system.

"Fuck," I whispered anxiety getting to me. My car had just died on me, or so I thought. I exited my car and popped the hood open, scanning and tracing any signs of damage, but found none. How was I supposed to get home now?! I felt as if my life was over as finally I heard a voice from beside me.

"Need help?"

**Okay who liked it?! Do you like it so far?! Please leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is the next chapter, enjoy! And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA… for some reason I find it rude that we have to keep saying this! So I don't own it we all understand, thank you!**

**P.S. Do any of you think Richard Gere was good looking when he was in the movie "Pretty Woman"? Just curious….**

**And I was watching the episode: The Ember Island Players I could have kicked that kid in his butt!**

**Kid: "That costume is pretty good but the scar is on the wrong side!"**

**Zuko: "The scar is not on the wrong side!"**

**You gotta love Zuko he's so hot… sorry that's my inner fan girl, you'll be "seeing" a lot more of her soon. This also has a kidnapping scene on Zuko's part, I told you this would have a twist to it! But it's fun!**

**Pretty Woman**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you need any help?" I asked again making sure the dashing tall and brooding man could hear her. Seriously he's just staring at me like I'm a piece of meat… all things considering my outfit. But who cares at least show me some damn respect! I mean I deserve that much. Before I could march over and demand that he talk to me this instant, he finally opened his mouth, with the most ridiculous observation ever!

"Are you a prostitute?" he questioned, stupidity clearly in his voice. There it goes time to pound him to oblivion. And I'm pretty sure that was a rhetorical question on his part. Stupid ass! I marched over standing closer to him, and shock filled my eyes, which was clearly written all over my facial features. I noticed his skin was pale as ever and he had alluring golden eyes that could pierce through my very soul; poetic I know. But what got my attention was the marred flesh over his left eye it was a brilliant mixture of a pinkish red but the second part was a wine color. He was beautiful seriously don't call me crazy but I think I'm in love… I think? Seeing the beautiful reddened flesh I decided to put my rant on hold and have compassion.

"I think we both know the answer," I said bravely, I think I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. I walked over to the hood of the car and bended over seductively. Don't blame me now it's just a habit, not my fault, yeah it is. I looked at the engine closely making sure I didn't overlook anything, he must've noticed the puzzled look on my face, because he asked a question that made her blush.

"Did you find anything? And I think your fishnet just ripped." He joked lightly. That was a joke?! I don't have on any fishnets and is he implying that I'm bending over too far! How dare you! I gave a sarcastic look and then a devilish smirk appeared on my lips.

"There's nothing wrong with your car smart alec! You don't know how to drive it, this is like a race car, it has different shifts, and apparently you put it in neutral mode." I explained proud of my explanation I was even more satisfied when I saw a scowl on his lips. For some odd reason I started to babble about the car's functions and all that crap! Right now I'm blessed and happy that Sokka and my father taught me about cars. Suddenly a ring was in my ears and I saw him place his cellphone on his good ear and turn away.

**Zuko **

This woman is cute and all… did I say cute? Scratch that this woman is talking about cars like I don't know a damn thing! I'm a male a strong one at that and I am fully capable of handling this car! I was interrupted from my angry thoughts thanks to Azula's screeching dragon like voice in my ear.

"Zuzu I was thinking of what you said about Bumi… the old bat! But I've done something very nice for him. I bought an extravagant green coffin with gold embroideries he should be getting it in two days," she explained. I couldn't believe this, I know she's heartless and careless sometimes, but I also thought she a one percent of heart in that cold body of hers.' I mean getting a coffin for a man who's trying to get death off of his mind.

"Cancel it!" I ordered in my stern voice which she ignored greatly.

"Like I listen to you," she started. I told you.

"Look Zuzu I was being considerate for once, he's going bankrupt so I figured I could help with his _deadly_ expenses, which was funny! Look that's not why I called though, there is a couple of business luncheons this week all your former and successful "friends" will be there, with their posh and happy lives." She stated.

"So?"

"They all have women Zuko, families etcetera, and I have boyfriend so you'll be the only one there without a date, laughing stock." She cackled and hung up the phone before I could utter a word. I growled and threw the phone on the ground making it smash to pieces before my eyes. I turned to see a bewildered blue eyed beauty look at me with wide eyes. I can get a fucking date any time I want! I can have a girlfriend, wife, or fiancée! Who does Azula think she's talking too?! I'll show her! I looked around seeing most of the people diminish as they went into different places of the wretched lower ring of town, I turned and placed my hand roughly on the fist of the blue eyed beauty, taking her to the passenger side, and pushing her in. I quickly entered the driver's side and drove at fifteen mph.

"Damn it!" I yelled angrily.

"Did you just push me into your car? Without _me _deciding if I wanted to screw you or not?!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm too much for you to handle anyway, you couldn't take it!" I snapped back trying to switch gears as fast as I could but failed still going fifteen.

**Katara**

Too big to handle! Too big to handle! What the fuck? I've been with plenty of large men, how big could this punk be?! I couldn't resist the urge of my instincts as my eyes wandered down, down, down, until my eyes caught the sight of the bulge in his pants. It was as if the pant seams were going to burst open. It was a strain and I could get perfect revenge. I mean kidnapping me without my knowledge well I was aware but I was pushed into it! Then he says I can't handle a "big" guy. Women have the power to do anything and I was taught the different secrets of enticing. I opened the bag of my small purse and pulled out a small bottle of lotion and began to rub it seductively down my arms. I wondered was he watching I turned my attention to his face and saw as if he were in pain. It's working definitely!

I heard him give a small cry before he spoke.

"H-How do you know about cars?" he questioned making a slow turn to the left.

"My brother and dad used to work on cars for a track; I would _come_ down there and watch them do different projects." I smiled as I put emphasis on come.

"What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be," I said truly serious but seductiveness in my voice. I stopped my flirty games once he glared at me.

"Katara Waterson," I spoke truthfully.

"Zuko Agni," he spoke back. Still driving slowly I decided I couldn't take this agony. Thanks to my coaxing we switched seats and I finally put it into gear.

"This is how you do it!" she explained and pressed her foot on the pedal hard the vehicle zooming down the road.

"It's easier for women since our feet are so small," I explained as I finally arrived at his destination. I found myself in awe as I was met with a large and beautiful building with golden embellishments. I'm in love with a building! Wait does he live here. I turned to him and looked into those intriguing golden eyes it was as if our gaze wouldn't let us pull away from each other. He was the first putting on his famous stoic expression.

"Thanks." He said.

"I should be thanking you," I smiled and exited the car walking to where he stood. A man in an extravagant uniform walked over looking at me in a sultry way, but a friendly smile on his face. He was skinny and bald and looked so scrawny it made her sick. I ignored his heating and ugly gaze toward me and was relieved when Mr. Agni snapped his fingers at the man and threw him his keys.

"Park the car!" he snarled and the man happily obliged. I walked up to the handsome man and swallowed hard.

"So how are _you_ going to get home?" I heard him ask boldly I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'll get a taxi or something, Ba Sing Se taxi service is the bomb!" I lied I honestly hated taxis I enjoyed the local buses. I hated stuffy taxis and I could be mauled by another guy example; the driver. Been there done that, worse mistake of my life. I mean seriously the guy wore khaki's and they weren't even clean! Anyway it's time to move on. I gave a small wave to Mr. Agni and sat on the bench next to the bus stop, and waited casually.

**Zuko**

The prostitute or Katara as I should put it had been teasing me in the car, she must think I'm an idiot. Seriously I own lots of companies how stupid could _I_ possibly be? Don't answer that! Since I was intrigued with this sexy and beautiful tough woman, I walked over to her a questionable look clearly on my face, because she gave me a small smile.

I had a wide smirk on my lips. "No taxis tonight?" I teased.

She swallowed obviously trying to come up with a lie, but I sensed she was finally going to put that stubborn wall of hers' down, thankfully.

"I- I take the bus I'm a bus girl." She stated. I shifted uncomfortably still remembering the reason I bought this woman with me, to show up Azula. I composed my famous stoic expression and clenched my grasp on my brief case.

"Would you be kind enough to escort me to my room?"

"You're not getting any, I choose who I screw with, I hope you get that." was her response, full of fire. I only nodded in understanding, and we were both by the door until I placed my hand in front of her. She gave me an irritable look and I smirked again.

"You should put this on," I said reasoning with her gesturing to my long black trench coat. She gave me a look of pure disgust.

"You want me to wear that thing? What's wrong with what I'm wearing…" she trailed off and noticed some people going inside with fancy and presentable clothes and looked at her own and swallowed. Very prideful I noted to myself and shoved the coat into her hands. She accepted it and put it on not bothering to button it or belt it for that matter. We finally walked inside and I heard her gasp, and I turned to see what the cause was.

**Katara**

I guess I did need the coat. This place was beautiful but as usual had your usual pole-up-the-ass rich stuck ups. How annoying I'm already in this ugly long thing, and I'm about to trip on it. I noticed an old man staring at me with disgust and I stuck my tongue out at him, and grimaced shortly after. This place was amazing! Marble floors, fancy white French windows, a dome roof over of us. It was like it was a painting made originally by Michael Angelo himself. I snapped out of my amazed stupor and gave a small gasp; my nerves started to go haywire as I saw more guests looking at me with rude glares, and narrowed eyes, and even worse; whispering! Mr. Agni turned around and frowned deeply.

"Problem?" he questioned snappily.

"N-No," I answered back hotly but sounded unsure. I started to rub my hands together subconsciously and he immediately grimaced once more.

"Stop fidgeting. It shows I sign of weakness." He muttered and we continued our walk to the desk. I only frowned more as I noticed the ugly receptionist stared at me up and down.

"Welcome back Mr. Agni," the woman said typing on her keyboard.

"Hello Sung Li and thank you. Be sure to send moon peaches and white lotus wine to my room please." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The woman said politely.

**So I ended it right there, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review! Reviews are what keep me alive! **

**Chocolate and Caramel FOR ALL OF YOU! YAY! **

**Keep me alive, Keep reading, and Keep reviewing! Thanks :D**

**Peace and Love (P&L) **

**~D. Amethyst~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late, late, late update. So I want to thank all my reviewers and thank you so much for favoriting this story it means a lot. I will go through your reviews, right now. :) Starting from the oldest reviews, by the way this is just me responding to the reviews. **

**Wolfshifter1001: Well I guess I have telepathic abilities. Thanks for reading :)**

**BROWNeyes: Thank you very much it means a lot. :)**

**Hercules324: Uh thanks…I love you too! :/**

**Guest: Thanks so much and I actually got married already. And Patrick Swayze was a good guy. :)**

**Guest: Yep I am updating…right now. Lol. ;)**

**Wicked Empress: Thanks I didn't even realize I was making Katara deeper than Julia Roberts. But let's all admit, Katara is fucking awesome. :)**

**KorraGirl143: Thanks so much. :D**

**Charles: Hah I can't wait until I put my twist on things either. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Patronizing: Thank you for the tip, I will make sure to do it. Sorry for switching the POV's so much. **

**Wolfshifter1001: Duh! We all know Zuko is HOT! HOT! HOT! 100 TIMES HOT! But thank you for saying that :) (Seriously this girl is awesome.) :D**

**Nat: Well your review was…colorful. But I do appreciate the tips, even though you said I had to increase my writing by 200% That pissed me off for a minute, but then I started to read some things in my story, and I did notice the run-ons and I also realized I did switch POV's way too much. Thank you very much for your review and thoughts. Lastly I don't find the time to make sure my chapters are grammatically correct, but I will start doing it. Thanks for the review :)**

**Crystal James: You're very welcome Crystal. But Nat did actually give me good advice for the story. She's not a "bitch" she was just trying to correct my errors. Thanks for the review. :) **

**Velcropants23: I love your screen name ;) And thank you. As a matter of fact I did update "In the Waves" I didn't know you were fused with Zutara and Kataang. **

**katara-zuko1714: Sure I did it right now! :)**

**Wicked Empress: Thanks. I really hate when typos happen. I'm sorry :(**

**Anonymous Presence: Thanks for the up-boost. But I am never discouraged by a…colorful review. I may be pissed off at that time, but I do make sure to read my story first, and try to identify what the reviewer was saying, and some of them do it to be rude, and some do it to help out. Thanks for the review :)**

**Izziee- Yep a BETA is a possibility. But right now I'm just trying to do things on my own, and try to raise up my level of writing. Thanks for the review :) Or in other words I tried to look for one, but none responded to my PM's. But I did only send some out to 2 people…**

**Fnioami: Your review is my command! (Always wanted to type that)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Oh! I finally know how to add that line to divide POV's, heh. **

**Lastly this story will be based on the movie, but won't be EXACTLY like it. Just wanted you to know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA!**

**Chapter 3**

**Katara POV**

The dark haired man was very handsome in my sight, but I could tell he was unhappy about the blemish on his face. The guy kept turning his head so I would not be able to see it! Well to bad because I already saw it, buddy! I could tell that guys with marks like that were either contributing their services to gangs, or had a bad allergic reaction. It was one of those two choices. We were walking in silence. The only thing that could be heard on the tiled floors, were the clicking of my heels, and the slow breathing of the handsome man walking a few feet before me. Fine! Avoid me if you want to, but you can't get rid of me! While he was trying to avoid me by speeding up a tad, I took time to notice my surroundings. The walls were a beautiful crème color, adorned with portraits of snooty old ladies, looking down on peasants and serfs. The one thing that caught my eye was a gorgeous and sturdy painting right across from the golden elevator.

The background was a nice shade and mixture of gold and brown. The woman in the portrait had dark brown skin-the exact same shade as mine. She was dressed in a tight fitting renaissance styled red dress that dropped to her feet. Her brown curls were in a fancy and royal up-do. Even dressed like this she had a frown on her face. My hand flew immediately to my necklace as I read the small writings on it.

_Kya the woman who shall never be forgotten…_

That was my mother. Okay so let's pause for a minute. I may not have told you the entire truth. My dad is actually a wealthy business person shamed to look upon his daughter. He met my mother and they fell in love and so on. My mother was a model but instead of working behind the cameras she was a muse. One tied her down to a contract and used her in ways more than one. I recognized this painting clearly. The owner…not so sure about. But the minute I find out I am ripping him to shreds. How could her painting get in here anyway? The ding of the elevator rang through my ears; the dark haired man was already inside. But another was standing there waiting in a hotel uniform a smile on his face. I took one last glimpse of the picture and walked inside the elevator.

He looked at me for a moment and a smirk crossed his face, as he pushed a button to raise the elevator up. He looked toward Zuko-I guess I should start saying his name- and began talking in a language that I detected was Earth Kingdom French. That was one of the easiest dialects there was, and this bastard didn't think I would know it?!

« Vous avez acheté tout à fait le monsieur dame. »**(You have bought quite the lady, sir.)** The man named Zuko looked at him with surprise and raised a brow.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » **(What do you mean ?)**

I finally stopped leaning against the elevator wall, as it dinged, as expected. I snarled and got in the man's face and growled.

« Enfoncer trou du cul. »** (Fucking Asshole)**

He looked at me in surprise and I returned the look before I finally walked out of the elevator, a smile on my face. This guy obviously did not know who he was dealing with. Wait! But before I could stop myself I turned around on my heel and frowned.

"So I'm a prostitute! Don't judge me because of it! I'm not judging you. You're wearing a tight-ass bellhop suit, that makes your legs look like a woman's. Get them pleated!" I yelled angrily. Zuko grabbed my arm, unlocked his penthouse door, and pushed me inside with aggression. I smiled in satisfaction as I turned to face him, propping myself up on an elbow.

"So you like it rough. You should be on the bottom then." I explained. He shook his head and closed the door.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you of all people." He explained going into his large kitchen. "And why do you assume I would want to sleep with you?" he looked appalled to my surprise. Usually guys like to get laid, especially when they offer you help. My eyes widened and I stood slowly throwing my boots in the corner. I made the "rock-on" sign with my two fingers and pointed at him. Shock on my face.

"So let me get this straight. You were nice to me." Check, "You let me drive your car." Check, Check, "You invite me into your home, and refuse to screw me?" Please say no I don't want to screw you. Tui and La if he says that he is my dream guy!

"No I don't want to." He said and shrugged. Oh! THIS IS MY GUY! My dream guy is in this room, before my damn eyes. Call me crazy but I'm in love! Wait it could be a trap. He could maul me in my sleep, put a crazy pill in my drink and I become a whack-job. This guy was being too nice for his own good. I swallowed hard and snapped my fingers audibly and pointed at him.

"You're gay." I stated boldly. He choked on the wine he was drinking and looked mortified.

"What?" he screamed.

"It's okay! It's okay if you are. I have lots of gay friends and family members. In fact my brother was bi at one time, but now he's totally straight. It was just one time, he did it with a guy named Hahn…I'm not really sure-"

"I'm not fucking gay!" he screamed ending my rant.

"Ugh, OKAY!" I screamed making a monster face I was also doing the same with my hands to emphasize my point. This guy was crazy. I just asked him a question. I folded my arms and finally sat on the counter next to him as he sipped more wine.

"So…if you don't want sex, what do you want?"

He swallowed more of his wine and looked me in the eyes. God his eyes were gorgeous.

"I have a proposition for you."

**So I hope this chapter was way better! It was just in Katara's POV. No switch ups. Now forgive me for typos and any grammar errors you see. But note this when I am doing with writing this story, I will revise each chapter, and luckily find a BETA before then. **

**Please review! Oh and that whole gay thing. I hope no one was offended, I have nothing against gay people. Just letting you guys know :)**

**Love you!**


End file.
